Batter Up
by Nobodies Have Hearts
Summary: Request pairings! Cody has the 3 strike rule for everything. 3 chances, 3 strikes to get it right. Unfortunatly, sometimes 3 strikes just isn't enough. It's hard to lie to someone that loves you, even if you don't know that yourself. 3 shot. No flames!
1. Strike 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Okay, this is another request story. Except I added 2 request pairings in here. This story if for the two who requested them, since they both know who they are and I'm to lazy to write out the names. Now, why should I tell you this when I could've written out the names in the space I've taken up, welllllll…..I don't know. If you ask, I'll either ignore you or give you a speech on how lazy I am and then you'll have to listen to me b!tch and moan about it until next November. And no one wants that._

_Anyway, to the story. It's in Cody's POV and he's very OOC, but there will be Duncan/Harold like asked for. There'll also be Noah/Cody but the ending's a surprise and you have no idea on how this will go, do you? (evil smile)_

**Warning: **There's only some swearing in this but just to be safe I rated the story M.

* * *

**Strike 1**

"Welcome back campers for the one year anniversary of Total… Drama… Island! As you know, it's been one year since all of you have gotten together so we decided to bring you back one last time. But," a sadistic smile. That _bastard._ "we've also decided to get the others up-to-date on what you've been doing and maybe some things from the past. See, we've been watching you all and dug through some old tapes. And guess what? Some of you haven't been very good."

If you haven't figured it out yet, we're back at Camp Wawanakwa once more. After one year of escaping this hell-hole the sadistic bas-I mean, uh, Chris, decided to invite (**READ**: _KIDNAPPE_!) us all back to…_catch up_. Sarcasm right there. Apparently, the jerk in front of us has been taping us ever since we left. Now, he's going to play some of our…_best_….moments. In front of _everyone_.

**ON NATIONAL TELEVISION! **

To some of us, that's not to bad. But, if you're like me, you haven't been too good since you left.

(Read: There are some things you just shouldn't see. **No**, not perverted like.)

Oh, _joy! _All my most embarrassing moment played on T.V! Happy day!

Spare me. This whole thing's full crap. McClean just wants to make some money from our secrets that've lasted over the years. Yanno, see who's on drugs, who's cheating on the other, who's a bit messed up, and who's had the terrible accidents. The last one applies to be, only it wasn't an accident. If this is going the way I think it is, then you'll find out soon enough. Everyone will, along with some other shit too.

I'm such happy person aren't I?

If you're wondering why I'm not acting like the happy, girl-obsessed guy you saw on TDI, then here's the deal: It was an act. Different stuff for different reasons. Not that you'd understand most of them, even if I did tell you. But let's get a few reasons right to avoid confusion.

Hitting on Gwen: 

My parents are one of those super-religious people who always talk about God _every 3 seconds_. (1) They're always trying to get me to be like them but I don't want that. They're never around anyway, why should I care? My mom & dad hate Goths, punks, and the like. So to piss them off I hit on Gwen. Yeah, not a very good reason but she doesn't have to know.

Acting optimistic:

If I didn't do that I probably would've killed myself some time ago. No, I'm not on pills or something though my friends back home sometimes think I should be. It's a bit twisted if you think about it really. My life at home is more cliché and miserable than your average teen. Life sucks for everyone in that town. At least for everyone past 11 there who not a true adult. Since the adults don't know shit and the few who do are useless, all of us have to deal in our own way. I, somehow, started to find happiness in misery. Don't ask me how that happened. It'd most likely just depress you or you'd think the rest of the kids insane. Though, the last part does apply to a few of them…..Never mind.

And on and on the list goes. You haven't even heard ¼ of the story. Though, you wouldn't believe most of it. I barley do myself and it's _my_ life.

Anyway, before, I said that Chris kidnapped us. Basically, he did. All of us were minding our own business, doing stuff or _sleeping_, when out of no where comes the bastard. He grabs us from whatever we're doing, puts us on helicopter, and brings us back to the hell camp. You can tell what everyone was doing by what they're wearing, though most were sleeping by the looks of it. Gwen's in a long, black nightgown while Leshawna is only in her purple bra and underwear. Their hair is very messy. Izzy's fire hair is tangled with a large bone it while she wore a torn skirt and shirt that looked as if it was made from leopard skin. I wonder if that's real…. Lindsey's wearing pink pajamas with kittens on them. Eva is wearing a sweat-suit like Tyler, only it's grey. They were working out…Beth is in some sort of farmers uniform that's _covered _in mud. Ew. Courtney's the same a Leshawna but in brown. For the last of the girls, Bridgette is in a wet suit.

For the guys, Noah's in red boxers with nothing else. He looks half-asleep. DJ is pretty much the same, except his boxers are blue and he's holding a stuffed (Pink) bear. Trent is wearing a 1-size-to-big shirt with black boxers. Owen's in his normal clothes (thank goodness) but Justin looks like he was in a photo shoot before this. Geoff is wearing what he wore last time we met him, but he's missing his hat. Huh. Zeke is wearing what he wore last year. Duncan's in black boxers with skulls on them. He looks like he's about to kill someone. Harold is in a scout's counselor uniform, probably was teaching kids before this. Poor kids. They're probably traumatized from Chris.

As for me, I'm wearing my boxers and pants. With nothing else. No shirt. That wouldn't be a problem for most people, but then again I'm not most people.

Also, there're an extra 2 people here. One's my younger cousin Natalie. She's 8 now and is the exact copy of me in girl form. Don't know how that happened really. She's asleep in my lap while I'm sitting with my legs crossed, back against the wall. The next being is my dog, Naomi. She's actually really smart and part wolf. He mom was one. Though Natalie's in my lap, Naomi's a few feet away, eying everyone wearily. There's a real reason for both of them being here right now. See, when I was taken in the middle of the night, I was baby-sitting Natalie here. I couldn't leave her. And then Naomi started to attack anyone who wouldn't let her come, so here we are.

Look, it seems like things are starting up now.

Chris stood in front of us all in the mess hall by the doors. I was at the far back wall. "What? You guys don't look happy. Something wrong?" that _bastard_. "Well, if you guys won't say anything I guess we'll get on with the show. Instead of telling us what you've been doing, we're going to show it!" Chef then came on rolling a giant TV. Where had that been? "Before we start, does anyone have any questions?" About half the camper raised their hands. "That doesn't involve leaving." Everyone except Duncan put their hand down.

"Yes?"

The punk pointed to where I was sitting with my cousin and Naomi. "What a baby and a mutt doing here?" As he spoke, everyone turned to look at us in the back. It seemed that everyone had only just noticed the extra life here.

When he finished, Naomi automatically got up and grown menacingly at Duncan, ears flat and teeth barred. She could tell she was being insulted and took it as a threat. So did I. I wasn't about to let my cousin and dog be insulted. "You'll stay the hell away if you know what's good for you." A few people raised an eyebrow at the way I was acting and I knew this was strike one.

Unfortunately, Duncan didn't back off. "Oh so now the wimp has a backbone? Well bring it shrimpy!" He was standing now but immediately recoiled at the sight of Naomi's claws showing as she crouched for the hunt. I knew that if I didn't do something, someone was going to get hurt. I whistled a bit, affectively getting my dog/wolf's attention. "Naomi, calm down and back off." She visibly calmed and trotted next to me, lying down with her head on my left leg. I patted her. "Good girl." I could tell the others were impressed though Beth and Owen visibly moved away, but I really didn't care. I didn't want my dog put down for attacking someone.

"Now that that's over," Chris whipped out a remote. "let's start with some easy, funny stuff to get this night rolling, shall we?" McClean pressed a button on the remote and the TV came to life.

**(TV! Chewing gum for the mind!)**

_On the screen was Geoff. He looked absolutely drunk off his ass. He was wobbling around in someone's house, probably his. He mumbled something no one could understand before laughing hysterically. Another guy, probably his friend, showed up on the screen. "Geoff, dude, you don't look so good."_

_Said blonde turned around and looked at the teen before him. "Why hello Mr. Apple-bottom, why 'chou dressed as Jack?"_

**(No more gum!)**

Several campers started laughing while most held back their giggles. Geoff muttered an "Not cool, man." as he shrunk in his seat.

**(Ew, what's that smell?)**

_On the screen was Beth overalls surrounded by different animal. She leaned down to pick something up next to her when a large, fat pig behind her rolled right into a puddle. It splattered the mud, causing Beth to lose her balance. She fell face first into the mud, breaking her glasses when she hit the ground._

**(Paddle faster, I hear banjos!)**

When Beth hit the ground, several teens let out a "Ohhh! That has to hurt."

**(Block, block, block, block, block!)**

_The scene had changed now. It showed two people on the screen whom I knew well. Damon Thorn and Lyouchretia Rose. (2)My best friends. We always made joke about their last name. Lyouchrestia spoke first._

"_Then what __**were**__ you doing, getting money for your annual ball?"_

_At that moment, you could see me enter the room while drinking a Sprite. _

_Damon, oblivious to me, flared back, "I don't have balls!" The girl in front of him opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, and then closed it once more as his face flushed with realization of what was said. I could be seen staring at him from the doorway, having only heard what Damon had said and nothing else before that._

_Video-Me spoke first. "I honestly have no response to that." And then promptly turned and left the room. Damon turned around to see my retreating back, followed me and called, "No, damn it, Cody, not like __**that!**__" as the girl giggled behind him._

**(I forgot to **_**block**_** the animal violence!)**

By now, nearly everyone was laughing their asses off. This, of course, was rather loud and woke up the child in my lap. Natalie looked around, dazed, for a moment before remembering what had happened in the past few hours. She then looked up at me and said:

"Cody, Tengo frío. ¿Puedo ir yo a las cabañas que usted habló de antes?" It was Spanish. Whoops, had I forget to mention my mother's side of the family was from Spain? Guess so. Anyway, my cousin said she was cold and wanted to go to the cabins.

I nodded. "Seguro, pero Naomi tiene que ir con usted." Sure, but Naomi has to go with you. I wasn't letting her walk around in the dark. By this time, the campers had stopped laughing and mostly were staring at us now. I'd never told them I spoke Spanish.

Natalie seemed slightly relieved by this. "Eso es fino, yo la deseo que venga." That's fine I want her to come.

The 8 year old hopped up, though a bit sleepily, and tugged on Naomi's collar. "Anda, vayamos." 'Come on, let's go' she had said. The dog stood up and, as Natalie walked beside, trotted out of the mess hall. Everyone watched as they left, then turned back to me. The only people who seemed to have actually understood what had been said was Noah (No surprise there) and Izzy.

The former raised an eyebrow at me. "Español?" He asked.

"Si- I mean," I'd forgotten to switch back to English. "Yeah. My mom's from Spain. We all know English, but it's more comfortable speaking Spanish." The Egghead nodded. I'm guessing he learned Spanish from studying. Nerd.

Izzy, apparently, had gotten board with standing around. The frizzy red-head started to climb the walls of the Mess Hall, but still held interest if the conversation. "So you really think your sister's going to be fine? It's dark and Izzy knows there're wild animals out there." Izzy was on the ceiling now. How'd she climb so fast?

"Okay, Natalie's my cousin, not my sister, but yes, Naomi's with her. She'll be fine." I trusted that dog with my life.

The girl shrugged. "Whatever, but when the possum-badger-squirrel eats them limb from limb, you'll be sorry." I had absolutely no idea what she meant, so I just shrugged lamely.

"_Anyway,_" Chris cut in. "Let's get on with this. The next few tapes are a blast from the past, literally." He pressed another button and a new video played on the screen.

**(Music is my life)**

_It was sunset. The scene was of two children who looked maybe just turned 8 at the most. They were smaller versions of me and a boy with black hair and freckles, who seemed to be older than the young me. The black haired one could've been the boy from before, Damon, but this one seemed different in some way. They were on a bridge that was held 200 feet above train tracks, which were suspended a few feet above water. (3). The kids were walking across it with backpacks on, one red and one aqua. The mini-me walked on the side of the bridge, the part about a foot higher than the rest, while the other boy walked next to me on the part of the bridge you walked on. Said bridge didn't look like it was something you used daily. It seemed very old and cracked, but wide. It was a wonder how it still held._

_Just as the two were getting halfway there, the younger brunette seemed to stumble. He wobbled a bit, unable to control himself. _

"_Woah!" Mini-me teetered on the edge of the platform and suddenly the freckle faced boy's hand shot out and grabbed the other's hand quickly. I steadied myself and smiled at the child next to me. "Thanks, Max! You saved me!" I giggled a bit before walking again. The other boy, Max, (4) blushed and stuttered before speeding to catch up._

"_Y-you know C-Cody, one day you're really gonna fall! You shouldn't walk up there…" Max got quieter as he spoke and the last part came out as a whisper. He kept glancing at the boy next to him as he walked, anxiously. _

_I only laughed some more and stared ahead as he spoke. "Max, you're silly! That's not going to happen. Not while you're around at least. Even __**I **__know that!" Max was so startled by the answer he nearly tripped over himself. The freckled faced boy stared confusedly at his friend. _

"_What makes you say that?"_

_The younger version of me stopped and turned around to look at Max. I looked dead serious. "Because Maxy," It was odd to see a child so young look so serious. "you'll always catch me when I fall. You always have before…" I smiled once more, turned, and walked off again, leaving the shocked child behind._

**(I should be working on a project right now)**

"What the hell?" I couldn't help but ask. "How'd you get this footage? This is from when I was, like, seven!"

McClean ignored me and focused on everyone else. "Now, let's see what happened the next day…"

**(I'm bored)**

_It was the same two kids again. We were on the same bridge walking in the same places as before, but without the backpacks. We seemed to be chatting animatedly, oblivious to anything else. In the distance, you could hear a sharp whistle and the bridge shook slightly for the oncoming train. The two of us looked and saw that that the old train was turning the bend to go under the bridge some yards away. Max looked at it for a moment, then back at me.._

"_We must be really late. The train doesn't come until…" He stopped for a moment to think. "…until 5:30! Whoa..." I nodded and let out an 'hn'. A glance. "You know, you should get off of there before you fall." The train wasn't very far away now and he didn't want his friend to fall when the bridge shook more._

_I sighed, sadly. "I guess you're right…" But as I moved to get down, the bridge trembled harder than it had before. It seemed that it was going to break. The child me stumbled and suddenly there was less land under his feet then there should have been. The boy could only gasp as he felt gravity tug him down and then-_

_He stopped. The brunette opened an eye that had closed during the fall. Video me looked down. (5) Nope, no solid ground. Only the large train that was passing and lots of deep water. So how was he…? Looking up, he could see that Max had his right hand clenched in both of the black haired boy's own. How had he not felt that? Anyway, Max was halfway over the side of the bridge holding him up, but it took great effort. He was only 8 after all. There was no way the boy would be able to hold him up much longer. Cody gazed up at his friend._

"_Maxwell." And there it was. The full name use. It meant that this was utter seriousness and to listen. Cody had only said Max's full name once before, when he had been attacked by dogs. "Let me go."_

_The child holding him up seemed horrified by the thought and his face showed that fact. "W-what!? What're you talking about!" Did his best friend __**want **__to die? Max asked the question out loud and still held on strong, though it was getting harder._

_The brunette shook his head sadly. "You can't pull me up. It's better if you just let go." Darn, how long was this train?_

"_No way!_

_The younger sighed, and did something unexpected. Cody opened his mouth as wide as he could, then bit down on the hands holding him up. __**Hard. **__A bit of blood dripped onto his face but as the older yelped he still wouldn't let go. So Cody, still biting, clamped down harder, which was all it took for Max to let go. It was slow at first, but the pale hands holding him slipped from the slightly tanned one with a yell. The sudden rush of air was back when gravity came once more. Only, this time, there was something extra along for the ride. Falling head-first, mini-Cody turned to look behind him in midair. Max, also going head-first, had jumped from the bridge after him._

"_What're you doing!?" The brunette exclaimed. "I jumped so you wouldn't fall too, idiot!" _

_The child behind him could only chuckle a bit, despite their situation. "I figure that if one of us goes down, the other should too."_

"_Where'd you get that logic?" He had to yell over the noise of the wind._

"_This town's full of poison, Cody. Not everyone's going to get out and find the cure." It was a complex answer, one that only few would understand._

"_Normal eight year olds shouldn't know this should they?" There was only a few seconds before they would either hit the tracks or water._

_Only a hallow, bitter laugh was given in return. "Who said we're normal?"_

_**SPLASH!**_

_The camera, or whatever was filming them, caught the image of the two children dropping in to the water but didn't go under with them. The kids had missed the tracks completely, falling to far to the left. The water was too murky to see what was going on under it all, but after a few tense moments of waiting, the kids emerged, one holding up the other. The conscious one, now revealed to be Max, dragged the younger the last 10 feet to shore. Laying him on the shore, he shook him the unconscious one._

"_Hey, get up." Cody, mumbling a bit, sat up groggily. He blinked a few times, looked at the other, and then smiled in a mocking way. "What?"_

"_I knew you'd catch me."_

"_Yeah…I guess you're right."_

**(I drew the picture on my profile!)**

"Okay, yeah, I'm being serious now. Where'd you get that footage, you sadistic bastard?" Now, _that _got some people's attention. No one had ever called Chris that. At least, not to his face. He apparently didn't like it that much since he was scowling at me.

"You want me to be a bastard? Okay then. You guys," he pointed to the cameramen. "Stop filming until I tell you to start again." They turned off the cameras. Now I was worried I'd gone too far. "Now," he was looking at me again. "how about we show the campers here why you don't want to come away from that wall?"

Crap. This was getting bad, fast. "Uh, no thanks. I'm good."

McClean smiled evilly. "Oh, no, I insist. Chef." I tensed at the one called Chef made his way towards me.

* * *

(1) No, I'm _**not**_ trying to be offensive to religious people. I'm just using this in the story to make sense. I'm _so_ sorry of this offends anyone.

(2) Loo-chris-E-a

(3) I have no idea if this can really happen but I made it up just now so….

(4) Maxwell is the name of my brother but everyone calls him Max.

(5) It's to troublesome to keep in POV during the videos so it's not going to be in Cody's Pove during videos anymore.

_Okay, part 1 of 3 is up. I'm giving you guys a few key words for the next chapter. The words are: _**cage, power out, muzzle, **_and _**bite. **_But not in the way you guys think of. Sorry if this chapter was bad. Hopefully I'll have the next up soon._


	2. Strike 2

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!_

_Okay, before we start I have a challenge for you guys. You get to pick one of two things but the pairings stay the same. You can either:_

_**Make a fan fiction about Noah/Cody Seventeen Forever by Metro Station. It doesn't have to be a song fic. If you don't want it too. The story just has to be based off the song. No one's allowed to sing.**_

_**Or….**_

_**You can make a Noah/Cody fan fiction using the song Story of a Girl. Again, it doesn't have to be a song fic. But this time I was prefer if it was. And, no, Noah isn't allowed to sing.**_

_This is a challenge for anyone willing to do it. If you do the challenge, please PM me or say you'll do it in your review. _

_Anyway, I've stalled long enough so let's get going on part 2 of 3._

* * *

I tensed as Chef made his way toward me. I'm not about to let my secret go discovered easily. I will go kicking and screaming damn it! As the, crook- I mean, _cook_ known as Chef grabbed my arm and hauled me off the floor, I started to struggle, getting in a few good kicks into his stomach. He winced but Chef's grip only got stronger. He used his free hand to clutch my other arm, effectively lifting me off the floor beneath my feet.

I only struggled harder, kicking and screaming though I don't think he understood since it was in Spanish. He tried to move me further into the room but I got a good kick to his shin and the big lug stumbled backward. Amazingly, there was an open window behind us and, somehow, Chef managed to actually fall through it, out of the Mess Hall and out of view.

Taking a chance as Chef's grip weakened, I thrashed harder and actually bit the large man a few times. Okay, maybe more than a few…..10 at the most, happy now? I always had a thing for biting people who annoyed me.

Unfortunately, Chef had something up his sleeve. Literally. I couldn't see what happened since I face the opposite of Chef but I felt a pain to my neck and blacked out.

* * *

When I re-awoke only 2 minutes later…..it was less than pleasant. My head hurt, my wrist were tied behind my back, I was wearing a muzzle, and, best of all, I was in a cage. That combo was _never _good.

I was still outside but the large cage I was sitting in seemed to be moving. I, with some struggle, managed to move my aching head and look around. Chef was pulling the cage I was in inside the mess hall. It seemed he was having a hard time due to his right arm though. It was covered with bite marks, most of which were bleeding. Serves him right.

We were just about in the Mess Hall, but I didn't bother lying down again. The campers would find out sooner or later anyway.

As Chef gave the cage I was in one last tug, I could see the other campers staring. They apparently had some questions about my situation.

"Why is Cody in a cage?" That was Bridgette, the ever curious blonde.

Chef grunted in response. "He tried to fight back."

Harold was next. "What I wanna know is why is he wearing a muzzle?"

Holding up his bleeding arm for all to see, Chef answered with only that. It wasn't hard to see the others found that the damaged arm caused by me was hard to believe. Chris, on the other hand, found this to be expected.

"Man, Chef, I didn't know it'd be that bad. Someone get rabies shot over here, along with some bandages and disinfectant, stat!"

"I don't have rabies." I snapped through the muzzle, which made it rather hard to talk.

"You can't be too careful, man. You _did _bight the guy about 8 times." The bastard replies casually.

"Screw you!" I growled in response. It was only a matter of time. One more minute, just one more second until they noticed. Maybe if I was lucky, they _wouldn't_ notice. Yeah, maybe-

"_Holy shit! What happened to your back!?!?" _

Maybe I wasn't lucky and misery loved me. I sighed and glanced in behind of me, where the scream had come from, before looking at the floor again. Ah Gwen, the unemotional got girl, observant as always. Of course she'd notice first. She's an artist, has an eye for detail.

I didn't bother taking my eyes off the ground when I answered. "Evidence of sin." Weren't expecting _that_, huh? "And, _no_, not my sin." I could practically feel their stares burning holes into me. I wanted to be anywhere but here. Just crawl into a hole and die or something. I wouldn't mind right now. The reason Gwen screamed about my back is because of the scars. Yes, scar_s_. It's plural. I've seen them in the mirror. The jagged, dark lines start at my shoulder blades down to my lower back. It ends abruptly there. I've seen the scars. They're hideous and hold painful memories, though I've only had them for about a year.

"So, how'd you get them?" I snapped my head up at the words. It was Noah. I really hadn't expected anyone to actually talk to me at the moment, let alone _Noah_….No offense. He just doesn't seem to be the type.

It didn't seem that Bridgette approved, if the loud cry of _"Noah!"_ was anything to go by. I didn't really mind.

"No, it's fine. Really. I'll tell you. But first…Can someone get this thing off my face?" It was starting to hurt. Chris, who'd been unreasonably quiet, gave a gesture to Chef.

"I am _not _going near that demon that has a thing for biting."

Rolling his eyes, Noah got up from where he sat to my right. He kneeled down and reached through the bars. After messing with the strap of the muzzle for a second, the muzzle fell from my face.

"Thanks, and also, Chef, I'm not a demon. Funny…" I said. "You actually sounded like my dad when you said that, though." Bitterly, I gave a slight laugh. I turned my head to face Noah, who'd gone back to his seat. "Long story short, I was stabbed in the back. Literally. I don't know who did it. Still, can't say I really blame them to much since I probably know why."

Raising an eyebrow, the egghead responded with a blank face. It seems that last comment didn't startle him like everyone else holding their breath. "Why wouldn't you blame them? I'd be pretty mad."

"Never said I wasn't, I just said I didn't blame them."

Another quick come back was my answer. "Why?"

It was my turn to smirk, looking away. "That is for me to know and you to never find out about." My expression darkened and my voice turned to a whisper. "No one should." And here's strike two.

I can't take being here much longer. I want out of the cage and to be alone for a bit. I've already spoken too much anyway. Trouble is what this'll bring me, that's for sure. I let my gaze fall across the room. Duncan caught my look and watched as I glanced from him, to the electrical box in the corner, then back to him. The punk hesitated for a moment but then nodded slightly. He was going to help get me out of this dumb cage, but I couldn't do it with just him. I set my look back to Noah. He'd observed the exchange between Duncan and I so understood what I meant when I gestured to the ropes. He nodded and while everyone was still pondering what I said, or in shock still, slid out of his seat and into the kitchen before anyone could notice. After a moment he appeared with a small knife and was back in his seat. No one even noticed.

Glancing back to Duncan, I saw he had crept to the electrical box, which was now open, and was waiting for my signal. Odd though, since Harold was next to him, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Whatever. After one last look at Noah, I gave a gesture to Duncan to cut the power. He immediately turned and ripped out all the cables in the box. The lights flickered for a moment before suddenly burning out, successfully incasing the Mess Hall in inky black.

* * *

_Yes, that was uneventful for making you guys wait but it was needed. The next, and last, chapter will be longer and actually have something. So, yes, you will get the pairings. But, if you've read some of my other stories and looked at my fave. list, then you knows I'm not a big fan of happily ever after. But there will be the Noah/Cody and that bit of D/H in this, so don't worry. Hopefully I get the next chap. up soon since I just did all the major projects already as well as tests at school. Sorry 'bout this chap. I'll probably go back and fix it later. No flames._


End file.
